Tu voz en mi soledad…
by Taikobou
Summary: Un año nuevo, una oportunidad nueva. Experiencias nuevas y un mundo de posibilidades se abre frente a ti mientras recorres el camino de la vida. Para cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, será un evento diferente a todos los anteriores. #AmourfictionFuyunoMatsuri Amourshipping


**_Tu voz en mi soledad…_**

 **Un año nuevo, una oportunidad nueva. Experiencias nuevas y un mundo de posibilidades se abre frente a ti mientras recorres el camino de la vida. Para cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, será un evento diferente a todos los anteriores.**

Un año más se iba, uno cargado de aventuras y desafíos para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Ash Ketchum regresaba de un agotador viaje de una de las tantas regiones del mundo que decidió explorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hizo lo mismo? Ya bastante tiempo, pero no le cansaba para nada ser un trotamundos en búsqueda de aventuras y emoción.

Con su fiel Pikachu siempre en su hombro, recorría nuevamente el sendero de la Ruta 1 para llegar a su hogar, aquel que le ha recibido en cantidad de ocasiones luego de cada experiencia que le ha regalado la vida.

La tarde ya pintaba los cielos de color naranja, señal del final del último día del año que expiraba lentamente. Los suspiros se escapaban de su alma al remembrar todas sus vivencias las cuales ese camino le hacía recordar. Antes de llegar a su hogar, unas flores siempre le hacían detenerse antes de entrar a su hogar…unas que no había notado a excepción desde cuando regreso de su viaje de la región Kalos.

Ese día que regreso de ese viaje, llego a su casa a toda velocidad para contarle sus mil aventuras a su madre la cual siempre le recibía con una cálida sonrisa dispuesta a escucharlo. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, desde la ventana de su recamara pudo notar esas llamativas plantas frente a su casa. Al preguntarle a su madre, ella le conto la historia que estas contenían la cual al joven le llamo la atención al recordar su despedida con sus amigos….en especial con esa chica.

Cada vez que regresaba a su hogar, ahora se dedicaba a observarlas un poco y al mismo tiempo remembrar una promesa hecha por aquella joven de ojos como el cielo azul. No podía evitar pensar al pasar de los años en su vida. Al ser ya un joven, podía comprender mejor el significado de ello. Esas nuevas experiencias junto a sus amigos y a su madre siempre eran lo que lo llenaban de vida.

Este año sería diferente claro está, ya su progenitora gozaba del descanso eterno y esta sería su primera vez en soledad. Por lo general, siempre era rodeado por la mayoría de sus amigos en las fiestas, a excepción de Serena la cual viajaba constantemente y sin parar en búsqueda de su meta….algo que él entendía perfectamente. Ninguna de sus amistades ahora se encontraría para él, muchos de ellos con sus planes o compromisos evitando que su visita fuese posible. Esa mañana había conversado con Brock y Misty para desearles feliz año nuevo y tal vez compartir el final del mismo con ellos. Sus últimas esperanzas se destrozaron al conocer que estarían fuera de la región próximamente y por obvias razones no podían pasarla juntos, el joven solo se resignaba ante la noticia.

La noche cayó en Pueblo Paleta, podía ver su hogar desde la distancia con las luces apagadas, algo que lo hizo suspirar al caminar lentamente. Su amigo de toda la vida comprendía su tristeza, solo él lo había visto llorar cuando todos partieron del funeral aquel día de lluvia. Se había prometido a si mismo ser fuerte ante los demás, para honrar la memoria de aquella mujer jovial la cual le enseño a ser como era ahora.

-Estoy en casa...- Como era costumbre, el joven pronunciaba su llegada la cual hacía eco en las paredes de su hogar. A pesar de que no había alguien que pudiera recibirlas él encontraba algo de paz en esa vieja costumbre.

Ash procedió a encender las luces para preparar algo de comer, luego de un viaje era también una costumbre llenar el estomago aunque el sazón no iba a ser el mismo que acostumbraba. Ambos amigos preparaban la cena de año nuevo remembrando siempre la felicidad que experimentaban al volver. No iban a permitirse deprimirse ya que no es algo que ella desearía ver en ellos dos.

Las horas pasaron poco a poco y el joven azabache se encontraba en su sala viendo algo de televisión para pasar el rato hasta que fuese las doce de la noche. Pikachu dormía en su recamara, realmente los años pasaban factura y ahora descansaba más a menudo.

Lentamente cambiaba los canales hasta que vio un programa de celebridades pokemon alardeando que tendrían una entrevista con una famosa coordinadora de una región remota. Al escuchar tal cosa arqueo su ceja ya que al parecer preparaban una sorpresa para su público en la última hora del año. Sabía que cuando un coordinador pokemon era bueno en lo que hacia adquiría fama inmediata, muchas de sus amigas poseían ese tipo de problema con la fama. Reía al recordar y otro suspiro se escapaba animándolo a apagar la televisión.

El joven apago la luz y decidió simplemente buscar en la repisa un álbum de fotos muy personal suya la cual contenía imágenes de todas sus memorias a través de los años. La nostalgia le invadía y lo único que podía calmar su corazón en esos momentos era volver a vivir lo que esos años le regalaron.

Ash cada vez que hojeaba, se transportaba a diferentes etapas de su vida. Desde su niñez hasta al primer paso en su viaje eterno para ser un maestro pokemon. Cada memoria le arrancaba una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo una lagrima que se resbalaba de su mejilla. El joven siempre tuvo un temor muy grande desde niño, el de estar solo. Siempre le agradeció a la vida el haber encontrado amistades eternas en cada zona que visitaba ya que lo liberaban de las cadenas de la soledad aunque sea por breves instantes.

El tiempo pasó poco a poco hasta el punto que vio en el reloj que eran las 11 de la noche. Podía sentir un poco pesado sus ojos, a lo mejor no podría recibir el año debido al cansancio aunque muy en el fondo conocía que se engañaba con la razón de su desdén de esperar.

-Es mejor descansar…..este año….es mejor dejarlo en el olvido.- Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, su corazón se encontraba en medio de espinas de dolor y nostalgia. Antes de partir a su recamara, la puerta empezó a sonar. Era algo raro, por lo general los vecinos esperaban hasta el siguiente año para dar sus felicitaciones, podría ser una emergencia también. Suspiro y decidió atender a quien sea que estuviese afuera de su hogar.

-Voy….- Con desanimo y algo de molestia, el joven procedió a abrir la puerta y la persona a quien vio ahí afuera lo dejo perplejo al punto de pensar que era simplemente una ilusión de su soledad.

-¿Serena?- Observo como la joven se encontraba vestida de gala….muy hermosa. Parecía agitada como si hubiese corrido….un maratón. El carmesí de sus mejillas brillaba cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos…igual que él….perpleja de verlo nuevamente.

-Ash…..- ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella admiro esos ojos soñadores de la persona que la inspiro a viajar por el mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella también solo recordaba las vivencias coloridas que parecían un sueño lejano? Sin darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba, ella procedió a abrazar al joven que le invadía el calor de aquella dama preciosa que pronunciaba su nombre con tanto afecto.

Pasaron tal vez unos minutos y su contacto permanecía. Ash aun no podía procesar todo lo que sucedía. ¿Era cierto lo que sus sentidos percibían? Su belleza a través de sus ojos, su aroma dulce a través de su nariz, su tacto suave y cálido en su piel. Todo era una vorágine de emociones que le hacían olvidar por esos momentos su soledad.

Once y media en el reloj, los minutos se desvanecían como una vela en el viento. Ambos jóvenes ahora se encontraban dentro, nerviosos, sin palabras y llenos de nervios. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras trataban de romper el hielo entre ambos.

-Me sorprendiste….no esperaba verte hoy acá Serena.- Tal vez era la persona a quien menos esperaban en esos momentos, es decir…la entendía.

-Yo quise pasar a visitarte….quería verte…- Tal vez en el pasado, ella jamás se hubiese atrevido en confesar ese sentimiento de necesidad…pero ahora su corazón….le susurraba que le dijese todo lo que su presencia generaba en ella. El joven se sonrojaba ante tal declaración, no esperaba recibir esas palabras de Serena tan de repente que lo agarraban con la guardia baja. Es en ese momento que se percato de algo extraño…ella estaba vestida…..muy formal como para ser una visita normal.

-¿En serio? Gracias…..pero….tengo una duda Serena.- Ella lo volteo a ver con un sonrojo tremendo. ¿Había sido muy directa? Se encontraba emocionada…demasiado y no podía evitarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?-

-Han sido pocas veces…que te he visto….así de….radiante…- Algo nervioso confesaba también lo que su corazón le pedía que dijese. Ella captaba las palabras de su persona especial las cuales la inundaban de alegría…pero también de nervios. Debía de confesarlo…porque llego ahí….

-Yo…..de hecho pensaba venir hasta mañana a verte Ash. Hoy tenía una entrevista en un canal local de Kanto.- La mente del joven hizo click. ¿Era ella la famosa celebridad que sería entrevistada? ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?

-Pero...-

-¿Por qué estoy acá?- Ella terminaba de formular su pregunta y el azabache simplemente asentía. Serena dio un tremendo suspiro y simplemente se acerco a Ash para confrontarlo directamente.

-Yo….intentare ser Reina de Kalos el próximo año. Después de toda la experiencia que he adquirido…siento que ya es hora de confrontar ese desafío. Antes de regresar…quería verte, anhelaba que me llenaras de inspiración para volver fortalecida y cumplir mi meta.

-Tú eres fuerte….siempre he creído eso de ti Serena. Sin mí, lo podría hacer perfectamente.- Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No es que te equivoques….pero….verte tiene un significado más profundo de lo que crees.-

-Aun así eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué dejaste plantada a la televisora?- No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, algunas cosas no cambiaban como su densidad habitual. Eso ponía más nerviosa a la joven que apretaba la falda de su vestido con sus manos.

-Hable…con uno de tus amigos…..con Brock. Me lo encontré en Ciudad Azulona. Fue una coincidencia si te soy sincera…..lo reconocí gracias a tus anécdotas. Me conto….lo que sucedió….y lo que vivirías esta noche.- Esa confesión…impacto al joven. ¿Ella había dejado ese compromiso tan importante por su persona?

-Serena…- La voz de Ash era suave y parecía quebrarse…..Ella al ver a la persona que admiraba….no….a la persona que ella amaba temblar debido al exceso de sentimientos que poseía…..no pudo aguantar y solto todo lo que empezó a sentir desde que se entero de su soledad futura…..

-¡Yo no iba a permitir que estuvieses solo luego de todo lo que has vivido! ¡Yo no iba a permitir que la persona que yo amo se encontrara sola y dolida! ¡Es por eso que deje todo para venir a verte! ¡Porque sabía que me necesitabas! ¡Sabia que estarías solo! Yo….yo…..no quería dejarte solo luego de todo este tiempo…. ¡Cuando vi las luces de tu casa apagada me di cuenta que lo que mas temí era una realidad! ¡Ash yo….!- Ella no pudo seguir con la explosión de sus emociones porque el joven ya lo había hecho…..solo pudo besarla apasionadamente para calmar ese dolor que intento suprimir en su corazón. Las manos de la joven recorrían la espalda del entrenador mientras ella también se sumergía en el mar de sentimientos que ambos compartían.

¿Cuántas cosas pasaron por la mente de Ash en esos momentos? Miles de emociones descontroladas por las palabras de esa bella dama que había dejado todo por no dejarlo solo.

-Gracias….gracias…..de verdad gracias…gracias…..- Al separarse, el joven solo pudo llorar y liberar todo el mal que se acumulaba en su corazón. Las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la joven también se desbordaban con una sonrisa que adornaba y acompañaba la felicidad de haber sido el soporte de ese joven que era su inspiración, era su pilar de confianza….era ese quien rapto su corazón.

Tomo su mejilla con su suave mano…y conecto su corazón a través de un beso profundo que Ash aceptaba. Esa soledad se desvanecía….el sentimiento que le embargaba le sustituía.

-No tienes que agradecerme….eres lo mas importante en mi vida…..no podía dejarte solo.- Los cielos empezaron a brillar de repente, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban al año nuevo por fin llegaba, el reloj daba las doce de la noche.

Ash aprecio la luz en el rostro de la hermosa joven que al parecer hacia una promesa silenciosa que llenaba el vacio de su corazón. No pudo evitar reír debido a la alegría que le embargaba mientras ella imitaba lo que el gestaba.

-Tu voz….se encontró de nuevo con mi soledad Serena.-

-Mi voz….siempre estará para ti en tu soledad Ash.-

-Siempre lo estuvo.-

-Siempre lo estará…-

-Entonces te daré mi voz….-

-No creo conformarme con ella…-

-Nunca creí que fueses ambiciosa señorita celebridad…-

-Si se trata de ti…lo soy…..señor entrenador pokemon…-

-Feliz año nuevo Serena.-

-Feliz año nuevo….Ash.-

 **"** **Sus corazones se unían nuevamente en un beso lleno de nostalgia, deseo, anhelo y amor. Una nueva puerta se abría para ambos, una oportunidad que los dos con paciencia…..plantaron en una explosión de emociones. Era un año diferente, todo cambio para el joven de Pueblo Paleta…pero no todos los cambios son malos. Por muy difícil que parezca la vida, siempre hay una ventana de felicidad que te espera si sabes apreciarla y tomarla en el momento adecuado. Brock mientras tanto pensaba: Que favor me debes Ash…."**

/

 **Y que pensaban? Que no iba a postear para las fiestas? Feliz Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores! Este año quise variar a lo que había escrito antes y decidí hacer un one shot de año nuevo para la #AmourfictionFuyunoMatsuri.**

 **Espero les guste el pequeño One Shot y les deseo lo mejor para lo que viene de este 2019! Sus mejores deseos de su buen amigo Taikobou!**


End file.
